rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates
Jax Morgan , the captain of the Moon Killer Pirate Ship, is a being of ultimate hatred and evil. He roams the sea with his undead pirate crew, finding squads to attack and kill off the Rangers in his quest to bend Rkadia to his will. The Pirate Attacks are an event that began in summer of 2017, which are trivia and role-play matches in which the Rangers can fight the pirates for prizes and glory. The Pirates As of Summer 2018, pirates positions can only be held by the top leaders of the Rkade Souper Sweet Squad. Jax Morgan Once a citizen of the Bear Guard nation, hundred of years before the founding of Moon City, Jax was a banker who had been caught embezzling from the Bear gold reserves. Instead of execution, he escaped and wandered the deserts where the now-present Veilen Falls is. He was gored to death by the animals of the area, and his hatred and malice of all life on Rkadia is what kept his spirit alive. Though he's now a rotted Zombie, he harnessed his violent urges to become a powerful sorcerer and raise fellow corpses to join his crew. The evil pirate kings deeds have since become legendary around all of Rkadia, Moon city and BlueBerry Isles As he set sail in his dreaded cursed ship the Dead Moon, laying claim to many lands and wreaking devistation on all he touched. Now, not only will Rkadians be forever haunted by the violent destruction of squad Hallows End, but the capture and torture of the Empress Iris and many other discusting crimes have made Jax Morgan one of the most feared creatures in all of Rkadia. After her capture however, Iris did not take her treatment lightly and during a fierce ranger battle she took his powers, his shipped and killed him. as the furious Pirate King crumbled to dust, he vowed to be back to exact his revenge on Iris, the new Queen of his pirate horde. Sure enough, it was not long before the evil pirate returned, with a younger more sleek form and a brand new set of even more formiddable powers, Jax can never be fully destroyed but always returns with stronger more deadly powers and a deeper evil intent. After another battle with Rangers he was destroyed yet again biut his promise lingered and along with it the threat of a new species threatening the safety of all of Rkadia, is there a link between Jax and the creatures know only as the "Saylors" only time will tell, and what will become of the evil pirate queen whos hidden agenda may have her hated by all those rangers who once loved her so dearly. Nevertheless Jax will be back sooner than you think, and woe betide any poor soul who stands in his way! Javelin This pirate wasn't born... he was made. He was originally known as Dart, a poisonous frog with nothing but joy and humor in his heart. However, when his life was nearing an early end, he found and volunteered for a terrible scientific experiment. His soul was ripped from his failing body, captured in a specialized vial, and placed into an artificial body known as a metallium vulpe. The process worked, giving the new creature life, soul energy powering a wonderous machine... but it wasn't perfect. The process that was used to transfer the soul changed him. Where before he had happiness, caring, and positivity... there was just emptiness. He became rude, vile, and hateful to everyone around him. His good humor twisted and became dark. He left the ones he held dear and began searching for a way to fill the emptiness that now permeated his being, any and every way he could think of, no matter the consequences... Lily Before he left the program that created him, Javelin was responsible for capturing and turning over several other creatures to the deranged scientists. One of those creatures was a young bear named Rose. She was very sweet, quiet, reserved, and feared little under the protection of her family. However, once Javelin decided he wanted something, there was little that could deter him; it wasn't long before Rose's family was gone, and she had been forced to undergo the same process as her captor. Lily became the opposite of Rose had been. She grew cruel, rude, loud, and oddly enough obsessed with Javelin. Despite his initial efforts, he was unable to shake her off, and Javelin became accustomed to Lily's maniacal attentions. She followed him everywhere, did unspeakable acts in his name, and would try to destroy anything she saw as a threat to her twisted sense of love for him (she's a mad, mechanical yandere). Tempest “Coop” Cooper A feisty member of Jax Morgan’s zombie crew, he met up with in the dirty back alley he once called home. He slunk onto Jax’s ship and did him a favor one day, slit the first mates throat for being a fat, lazy, useless curr. Coop is very loyal to his boss but greedy and mean, (a trait Jax said was perfectly evil considering he was such a mangy feline). Cooper is bold and argumentative and doesn’t take no for an answer.. watch your back if you don’t want to find a large bone knife in it and hide your gold this pirate Bobcat won’t give up until the pirates own all of BlueBerry isles and it’s valuable treasures. The Attacks The attacks are around the end of the month and can be seen on the event calendar. A squad is chosen at random, but no squads who have a Rank-C leader ill ever be chosen to partake in the pirate battle. There are 5 trivia questions, and the pirates will "cheat" on one random question. If the rangers catch the pirates cheating, they automatically win the point! However, if they fail, they will lose 2 points to the pirates. The "booty" or prizes to the pirates are decided the day of the battle. Notable Battles Yuki & Lavish Cafe Yuki , the leader of the Squad Yuki & Lavish Cafe was found to be a Ranger with darkness in her heart. Jax Morgan took this opportunity and completely obliterated the squad, destroying it in the process and sending all the now-homeless Rangers to find new places to live. Scrap City Jax Morgan found his first defeat in Scrap City, where the Rangers banded together in the junkyard to send the zombies running with their skeletal tails between their legs.Category:Master List Category:Pirates Category:Lore